powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Attacks
The ability to release/use sound to various attacks. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. Variation of Energy Attacks. Also Called *Sonic Attacks *Sonic/Sound Projection Capabilities The user can release/use sound to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Sound Bolts:' Project sound that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Sound Blasts:' Release blasts of sound in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release sound blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of sound. *'Omnidirectional Sound Waves:' Send out a wave of sound in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit sound from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of sound that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release sound blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sonic Boom Generation': Create sonic booms. *'Sonic Breath:' Discharge sound blasts from mouth. *'Sonic Combustion:' Create explosions of sound. **'Sonic Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosives of sound. *'Sonic Cutter:' Use sound to slice enemies. *'Sonic Scream:' Emit sound of a high amplitude from one's mouth. *'Sonic Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of sound. *'Sonic Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of sound that repels everything. *'Sound Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of sound. *'Sound Beam Emission:' Release beams of a sound. *'Sound Blast:' Release sound over a specific target area. *'Sound Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of sound. *'Sound Bullets:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Sound Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with sound. *'Sound Pillar Projection:' Project sound pillars. *'Sound Spike Projection:' Project sound spikes. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release sound blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of sound. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of sound to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Musical Attacks Associations *Energy Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Sonokinetic Combat *Sonokinetic Constructs *Sound Manipulation *Sound Mimicry *Vibration Attacks *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users See Also: Make Me Wanna Shout. Gallery Dinah Drake Stops A Train With Her Scream.gif|Dinah Drake/Black Canary (Arrowverse) Silver Banshee.gif|Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (Arrowverse) Blacksirenscream.gif|Black Siren (Arrowverse) Ultimate Kevin Sonic Scream.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Echo Echo's sonic scream. Ultimate Echo Sonic Attacks Ultimate Kevin.gif|Ultimate Echo (Ben 10) Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) sonic howl.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Loboan's sonic scream. File:Los_Nueve_Aspectos.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Los Nueve Aspectos to fire off very destructive sonic waves. Laurel Lance's Canary Cry.gif|Laurel Lance/Black Canary (DC Comics/Arrowverse) Sonic Cannon By Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) using ordinary sonics against Ravenger... Sonic Wave Emission by Cyborg.jpg|... and later using a more powerful version to disintegrate a Parademon Sonic Scream by Silver Banshee.JPG|Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee (DC Comics) File:Harold_Winer_Herald_(DC_Comics).jpg|Harold Winer/Herald (DC Comics) File:Black_Canary_shout.jpg|Dinah Drake/Black Canary (DC Comics) File:Sound_Wall.gif|Cobra (Fairy Tail) using Sound Wall to create a pressure wave to deflect and counterattack. The Scream of Banshee!!.jpg|Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Marvel Comics) File:Siryn_super.png|Theresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn (Marvel Comics) File:Melissa_Gold_-_Songbird_New_Avengers_Vol_4_13_Textless.jpg|Melissa Joan Gold/Songbird (Marvel Comics) Vibration Emission by Ultron Janet.jpg|Ultron-Janet (Marvel Comics) Exploud Hyper Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using Hyper Voice. Ash Noivern Boomburst.png|Noivern (Pokemon) using Boomburst. File:Voice_Cutter.gif|Zebra (Toriko) using his Voice Cutter to generate thin blades of sound. Lydia_banshee.gif|Lydia Martin (Teen Wolf) use her hands to give her screams focus and direction, creating Sound Blasts. Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo) scream.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Catman KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) scream.gif|Catman Kiss (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries